Beso bajo las sombras
by Yamielikai
Summary: Yami es padre de.... eh? O.O ¡¡Yami se acuesta con su hijo!.... lo siento me traume en el sumary... lean y sepan lo que ocurre


Konnichiwa, - aquí nuevamente con otra cosa de mi retorcida imaginación, bueno… U.U es lo que hay no más… ¬¬ je, je…… este es un one shot, así que será mi primer fic que sea de un solo capítulo, aunque su estructura se compone de un prólogo y dos capítulos, pero como son cortitos no era necesario publicarlo periódicamente.

Ojala estén pendientes de mis otros fics, pues se acerca el final de "_In the Moonlight"_, quizás unos cuantos capítulos más y el gran final… eso pues… y por cierto que subiré pronto los capítulos de mi fic de Naruto… ¬¬ mh… no se extrañen de mis mezclas raras, pero pronto estará arriba… ToT lo juro… por mi hija adoptiva Angie, - que aprovecho de darle saludos XP…

Bueno, basta de palabrerías y a lo que vienen…

_Aclaraciones_ desde el capítulo 1 los pensamientos estarán en cursiva y los pensamientos entre recuerdos tendrán cursiva más negrita - gracias…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… ToT maldición, quiero que sean míos, etto… -U un pequeño arranque posesivo…, los fics son por amor al arte y no con fines de lucro… ¬¬ aunque podría vender algunos… mh… bueno, los personajes son directamente de Kazuki Takahashi y sus afiliados… ¬¬ lo sobornaré para que me venda la propiedad de ellos… (Risa diabólica de nuestra autora)…

_**Beso bajo las sombras.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

_Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, se sentían los tibios rayos de sol que alumbraban con sutil alegría el bello día, las aves cantaban y los cerezos florecían, dejando ver las hermosas flores de Sakura, que pintaban de tonalidades rosas las calles de la ciudad._

_En una gran casa, las cosas no eran tan pacíficas, al menos no para un joven tricolor de apenas 15 años. Este muchacho tenía su cabello coloreado de tres formas, sus flequillos delanteros eran rubios, sus demás cabellos estaban levantados y eran de color negro carbón para terminar en una tonalidad rojiza que podía variar a un lila suave de acuerdo a la luz solar. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un brillante color púrpura, que lucían perfectamente armonizados con sus mechones rubios y su suave y blanca piel._

_El pequeño corría hacia la mesa del comedor para dejar sobre la silla el delantal de cocina y tomar una chaqueta de color azul._

_-oh no…es tarde…de verdad que es tarde-abre una gran puerta de madera de manera estrepitosa-¡Yami!… ¡Yami!…_

_El joven aludido, mayor al primero, dormía placidamente en su cama de 2 plazas y al igual que el pequeño, tenía sus cabellos coloreados de la misma manera._

_-¡Yami!… O.O-caída estilo animé (xx)-oh claro… ¡él sigue durmiendo!…cielos… dijiste que estarías despierto a las 6:30 de la mañana-abre las cortinas y las ventanas-maldición… ¡Yami!… se suponía que estaríamos celebrando mi primer día de preparatoria…_

_-eh…-rezongando- ¿quién es el chico travieso que osa importunar mi sueño?_

_-eh?… ¿Quién más que yo?-se acerca a Yami y lo zarandea-vamos…arriba…vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración de la preparatoria…_

_Entre tantos zarandeos del pequeño, Yami le toma de la muñeca y lo hala hacia sí._

_-¡Yami!…-cae sobre el aludido._

_-ven aquí…-le guiñe un ojo mientras que Yugi voltea sonrojado y algo nervioso-vuelve a la cama_

_-o//O ¡no bromees!…-responde con tono de falsa molestia-o//O…eh?… ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de dormir desnudo?!-Yami sonríe ante estas palabras._

_-pero…-Yugi levanta su mirada para ver el rostro de Yami-si estoy vistiendo algo…se llama "Eclat of Oriflame"…_

_El pequeño se sonrojó más y soltó un leve gemido al sentir el delicioso aroma del cuerpo de Yami, que se alejó para verlo a los ojos-buenos días… mi adorado y bello Yugi…-hala y besa a Yugi mientras se deja caer sobre él_

_-¡ey!… ¡somos padre e hijo!… ¡padre e hijo!…_

**Capítulo Nº 1: "De seguro mientes".**

Un pequeño corría a toda prisa, mientras repetía "es tarde…de verdad es tarde". La gente lo veía pasar con su uniforme de preparatoria y no podía evitar verlo, pues era un muchacho muy lindo y por el brillo innato de sus ojos se deducía lo buena persona que era.

-cielos…-corría a toda prisa- es tarde… de verdad que es tarde-rebasó a un chico en bicicleta.

El pequeño tricolor llega a una enorme reja metálica, que era la entrada principal a su preparatoria.

-al fin…-intenta abrir la reja-¿eh?… ToT…noooo-se desvanece pues la puerta estaba cerrada-esto no es bueno…-corre alrededor de la preparatoria buscando una entrada-…atrasado desde el primer día de clases-mira a través de los barrotes del patio-trabajé tan duro para entrar aquí… me amanecí estudiando-sigue su búsqueda-maldición…_todo es culpa de Yami… si él no hubiera empezado a hacer eso……._

_Yami estaba sobre un Yugi completamente desnudo, que sudaba mucho al recibir oleadas de placer infundadas por el mayor._

_El miembro del pequeño yacía en la tibia boca del mayor, que lamía y succionaba de tal manera, que Yugi sólo podía sentir un enorme placer._

-_**Ese actor pervertido…**_

_Yami besaba las piernas del pequeño con mucha dulzura y pasión._

_**-aunque no es un actor porno… pero…ha estado en varias películas de Hollywood…**_

_El tricolor mayor masturbaba al menor mientras le besaba la punta de su miembro._

_-cuando te hago esto así……_

_Las manos de Yugi se incrustaron en las sábanas al sentir tal placer recorrer su cuerpo-¡detente!-gemía el pequeño._

_El mayor concentrado en su acto, lame y masturba con más pasión al menor-luego un poco más……-lo hacía con más entusiasmo para luego mostrarle al menor su mirada amatista con un bello brillo._

-AH!!!!……-más rojo que un semáforo corre rodeando la preparatoria hasta detenerse a tomar un respiro en una lámpara del alumbrado público-no debería estar pensando en eso en este momento…-respira cansado por la pequeña carrera- bien…-continúa buscando una entrada-…debo entrar de alguna manera-mira el frente-eh?… ¡sí! Encontré una entrada-era la entrada del estacionamiento.

El chico corre a través del estacionamiento feliz de haber encontrado una entrada a la preparatoria; pero de repente se detiene en frente de un lujoso auto negro, al parecer conocido a sus ojos.

-¿Yami?…-dice al ver el auto-no… -recuerda la cama-…él aún debe estar durmiendo…

El pequeño siguió su carrera, ahora, por encontrar su salón de clases o alguien que le dijera donde quedaba.

Llega a un primer edificio, de una gran puerta de acero con dibujos estilo medieval.

-bien…-intenta abrir la puerta-ToT está cerrada…no se abrirá-corre buscando otro edificio- etto… ToT esta tampoco-esta puerta estaba cerrada con alambres en sus manijas.

El chico ya a penas corría y así llegó a otro edificio-ToT ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? -la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "cerrado por reparaciones"-… maldición-arrodillado en el suelo- ToT… ¿dónde está el edificio de novatos?

El pequeño se recarga en una puerta de otro edificio, justo cuando un chico alto de cabellos castaños y mirada zafira abre la puerta, cayendo inevitablemente al suelo.

-¿eh?… ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta confundido el castaño mientras miraba al tricolor en el suelo.

-eh?…-mira hacia arriba desde el suelo.

-¿tú no eres acaso un alumno nuevo?

-eh?… ¿_un alumno de grado superior_?…-se levanta del suelo.

El castaño traía en el cuello de la chaqueta de su uniforme, el grado en el cual se encontraba, escrito en números romanos y al otro lado el emblema de la escuela, en este caso el número 3 y el emblema.

-ah!… eh!… umh… ¡me perdí!…-decía Yugi algo avergonzado de su situación.

-así que realmente eres un novato…-el chico dio un paso fuera de la gran puerta de acero, para verse que traía una carpeta y una banda en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡sí!…-con ojos brillantes y llorosos-no sólo estaba perdido… tampoco podía encontrar una entrada al edificio…-mira hacia un lado con rastros de querer llorar en sus ojos-…además no sé en que clase estoy…_ja, ja… ¿cómo estuve?_¬¬

-ah… ya veo-sus ojos se notan apiadados del chico- pero ahora todo está bien-le sonríe y ve su carpeta-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-yo… _mejor dicho_…mi nombre es Halakti…

-Halakti… -revisa la lista de alumnos-Halakti…

-mi nombre es Halakti Yugi…-mira directamente el rostro del castaño esperando alguna reacción a su nombre

-eh?…-abre sus ojos al oír su nombre.

-- me llamo Yugi…

-vaya… - que nombre más adorable

-ah?…-abre sus ojos por la sorpresa de la repuesta y observa claramente el físico del muchacho-…_este chico… es alto y atractivo…-_sonríe con dulzura-//_…no puedo creer que no haya hecho alguna cara extraña al oír mi nombre…_eh?-ve la banda en el brazo de chico- ¿presidente del consejo de alumnos?

-si… así es-responde el chico con naturalidad-soy Kaiba Seto, alumno avanzado-sonríe-encantado de conocerte Yugi-kun…-sigue revisando la carpeta con los nombres.

-_en verdad…_

-estás en la clase 3 de primer año -

-¿ah? … ¿En serio?…-respira aliviado- que bueno… me alegro, que alivio… a todo esto… ¿Dónde está la clase 3?

El castaño dejó su sonrisa adorable por un rostro de duda al intentar recordar el lugar donde estaba el edificio de los novatos y al hacerlo, una brisa de primavera corrió por los cerezos liberando algunos pétalos de Sakura de sus flores.

Yugi partió su carrera hacia el susodicho salón 3.

-¡si vas ahora los profesoras estarán aún en la sala de profesores!… ¡así que podrás entrar a la sala sin problemas!-le grita para llamar su atención.

-¡ok!-salta de gusto.

El castaño baja su mirada y luego la levanta-¡Yugi-kun!-lo llama-gracias a ti, parece que la vida de preparatoria se volverá un poco más interesante…

-¿ah?-mira hacia el chico mientras corría.

El ojiazul negó levemente para luego levantar su vista y darle un pequeño guiño al tricolor antes que se marchase-te haré un favor especial y marcaré tu nombre en el registro de la ceremonia de bienvenida…

-¡muchas gracias!-le respondió fuerte ya que seguía corriendo.

El castaño sonreía dulcemente mientras sus ojos brillantes observaban al pequeño marcharse.

Finalmente Yugi llega a su salón. Todos sus compañeros nuevos estaban allí, con una rosa amarrada a su chaqueta, de seguro se las entregaron en la ceremonia de bienvenida, ceremonia que Yugi no asistió por llegar tarde gracias a Yami.

El ojiamatista mira a todos lados con cara de preocupación-¿eh?… ¡bien!… ni los profesores ni los padres están aquí aún…-entra casi de manera furtiva-ahora es mi oportunidad de…

-¡Yugi!…-un chico levanta la mano-¡por aquí! ¡Por aquí!…

-eh?…-levanta la vista confundido y con una enorme sorpresa-¿Joey?

Un chico de estatura promedio, piel blanca, rubio y ojos mieles lo llamaba.

-guardé un asiento para ti

-_ah si… Joey… un amigo de la infancia… también logró entrar a Hokuou _

Con una bella y enorme sonrisa-¡vamos, ven aquí!-le tiende la mano a Yugi.

Se oye una guitarra siendo arreglada sus acordes, un zapato sonar al ritmo de una canción y un tarareo algo particular.

Yugi se acerca al puesto de Joey-¿tú también estás en esta clase?

-si…

-pero… ¿cómo supiste?

-revisé la lista de designación de clase-le sonríe amistosamente.

Entre ambos chicos se regalan sonrisas de felicidad y amistad.

-- _ese Joey… sabe siempre que hacer…_

La bella sonrisa de Joey, cambió repentinamente por una mirada llena de preocupación acompañada de algo de tristeza, cosa que llamó la atención del tricolor.

El rubio se pone de pie y comienza a caminar acorralando a Yugi contra la muralla del salón-tú… ¿Dónde estabas durante la ceremonia de inauguración?

-eh…… estaba……-dudó un poco.

-sospechoso-levantó su dedo índice y empezó a picar la frente del pequeño sacándole algunas lágrimas juguetonas- mh…-lo mira inquisitivamente-estaba preocupado ¿sabes?

El pequeño ruborizado por la clara muestra de cariño de parte de Joey sonríe-¿p-por qué?

Joey toma de la barbilla a Yugi y lo hace mirar sus ojos-¿qué sucedió?-lo acorrala más.

-eh… espera-se mueve intentando safarse de la fuerza de Joey.

Para detener los movimientos del tricolor, el rubio mete su pierna entre medio de las de Yugi y muy cerca de él le habla-¿peleaste con tu padre en la mañana de la ceremonia de bienvenida de la preparatoria?

-ah?!…-con un leve sonrojo, abre sus ojos en sorpresa, pues recuerda lo que hizo con Yami en la mañana.

_Los besos de Yami en sus labios, su cuerpo, sus piernas y cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos._

_-Yugi…_

Los ojos de Joey seguían mirando los púrpura de Yugi esperando respuesta.

Yugi se safa de Joey, mientras miraba todo ruborizado hacia el lado-¡no!…-baja la vista.

Se escucha un fuerte rasgueo de la guitarra anteriormente oída que llama la atención de Joey, haciendo que mirara a sus espaldas-¿Valon?

A las espaldas de Joey se encontraba un chico de su misma altura ojos azules y brillantes, una cabellera castaña muy sedosa y levantada. En su hombro llevaba la cinta que sostenía la guitarra eléctrica que llevaba.

-¡Valon!-afirmó el tricolor.

-¡te habías mudado en la escuela elemental!-dice Joey muy sorprendido de la aparición de su viejo amigo.

El castaño da un nuevo rasgueo a su guitarra y lo detiene al instante para levantar la mirada y ver a sus dos amigos, sin antes regalarles un guiño-¿quién iba a pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí?-se acerca a los chicos.

-tú… -dice dudoso Yugi.

-estuviste en la televisión hace poco ¿verdad?-dice Joey con una sonrisa-decían que harías tu debut como Gresse, fuera de los Scorpion…

-ah…-suelta una risa-¿viste eso?-dice el castaño con alegría.

-¡así que eras tú realmente! --se alegra más Joey.

Yugi alivianó su animo y decidió meterse a la conversación-tu sueño de la infancia se ha hecho realidad.

_En un parque de juegos, tres niños jugaban al atardecer._

_Un pequeño castaño habló alto y claro-cuando crezca seré un gran músico… - _

_Otro rubio siguió el hilo-¡yo seré futbolista!_

_Ambos se callaron y miraron a otro pequeño de grandes ojos violetas y cabello de tres colores-eh… etto…yo…yo…-duda en sus palabras demostrándolo en su dedo índice que pone bajo sus labios._

_-¡Yugi!-alguien mayor llamaba al pequeño._

_-ah… ¡papá!-gritó feliz el pequeño._

_Un joven de cabellos tricolores y ojos color amatista llamaba al pequeño en lo que abría sus brazos para recibir al pequeño en sus brazos._

_Con una bella sonrisa el pequeño se decide-yo… ¡seré la novia de papá!-se lanza a los brazos del chico._

-yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol y este sigue enamoradísimo de su papá-señala a Yugi a sus espaldas.

El pequeño tricolor se puso nervioso al extremo y sintió un enorme peligro a su secreto por las palabras fáciles de nombrar por parte de Joey.

-_oh…no…Joey…-_pálido y sudando frío-_¿acaso sabrá lo mío con Yami?…nah… no puede ser_-toma pose de pensador-_pero… un momento…_

_En el mismo parque un niño rubio y otro castaño miraban sorprendidos a otro tricolor que estaba en los brazos de su padre._

_-papá… ¡me gustas// _

**-**_**cuando era un niño yo no entendía…-**_**seguía sudando frío.**

_Un pequeño Yugi de cómo 7 años se bañaba en la tina con Yami mientras jugaba con un patito de plástico._

**-**_**… ¡Que hacer cosas como esas con tu padre no es normal! o**_**-aún sudaba frío.**

_Un pequeño Yugi dormía desnudo con su padre de manera completamente dulce sin morbosidad._

**-**_**NOOOO…… **_**-se agarra la cabeza en estado de desesperación-**_**¡creo que pude decirles cosas realmente peligrosas!……**_

En lo que Yugi se desesperaba, Valon se despidió y fue del lugar-bueno… nos vemos pronto…

-ok-Joey sonrió.

En el pasillo de la escuela, un grupo de madres seguía a un joven de cabellos tricolores y bellos ojos violetas.

-oh… señor Halakti-san… yo lo veo siempre-decía una mujer sonrojada.

-Halakti-san…usted es espectacular en los dramas, pero… es aún más increíble en la vida real-decía una castaña de ojos azules y cabellos cortos hasta los hombros.

Valon se acorraló con su guitarra contra la muralla, mirando pasar a Yami y la cantidad de mujeres, madres de sus compañeros, que admiraban de sobremanera las actuaciones de Yami.

-muchas gracias-sonreía Yami al cumplido de la castaña.

Todos los alumnos miraron como ésta estrella de Hollywood y la televisión, entraba a su salón en compañía de todas sus madres.

Yugi aún estaba perdido en sus desesperantes pensamientos, pero Joey lo saca al instante de ellos-¡es tu papá!…

-eh?… ¿realmente vino?… entonces el auto que vi…òó _así que mientras yo torturaba mi trasero para llegar a tiempo el venía conduciendo…_

-Yami-san está igual que siempre-dice Joey con algo de sorpresa y mira a Yami y el grupo de madres- mi propia madre está utilizando esto como una oportunidad de acercársele-señala a la castaña de cabellos cortos.

Yami corría un cabello de la madre de Joey provocando el sonrojo de todas las presentes.

-tu padre es muy joven… ¿qué edad tiene?

Yugi con pena en sus ojos observa la situación antes de bajar la vista y responder a la pregunta de Joey- tiene 29…-mira a Yami-pero de seguro está mintiendo… si yo tengo 15, ¿quién es padre a los 14?

-es verdad-reafirma Joey.

Yami tiró su cabeza unos segundos hacia atrás para arreglar sus cabellos, cerrar un ojo y saludar con la mano a Yugi desde la entrada.

Yugi se sonrojó más, mientras que Joey soltó un silbido de sorpresa por la actitud tan sexy de Yami hacia su hijo. Yugi volteó para no verlo.

Los ojos de Yugi brillaban confusamente, no se podía deducir si lo hacían de tristeza o felicidad, pues además estaba sonrojado.

-_lo odio…-_frunce el ceño notando una leve molestia.

El primer día de clases había acabado llegado el atardecer y Yugi yacía descansando sobre el sofá de la sala mientras hacía como que observaba la tele.

-_estúpido Yami……_lo odio-pensaba mientras abrazaba un cojín del sillón y se dejaba caer recostado sobre tal.

-¿a quién odias ahora?-preguntó sorpresivamente Yami mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Yugi.

Por la enorme sorpresa de la aparición, Yugi se sienta instintivamente-¡¡Yami!!-lo encara sorprendido.

Los ojos brillantes de Yami observaban el bello rostro de Yugi-así que… finalmente eres un estudiante de preparatoria…

El fuego de la chimenea flameaba fuertemente, mientras que Yugi volteaba el rostro para no ver a Yami a los ojos-¿a qué viene eso de repente?

Yami camina y se sienta al lado de Yugi-el tiempo realmente vuela… ¿no?

El tricolor mayor enciende un cigarro, da una sola bocanada antes de apagarlo de inmediato en el cenicero de sobre la mesa de centro, en lo que el menor lo miraba con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-bueno… fui y me tomé el día libre para tu ceremonia de inauguración-voltea para mirar a Yugi a los ojos.

El pequeño lanza sus manos que son atrapadas y entrelazadas de manera juguetona por el mayor.

-así que tengo tiempo… ¿qué te parece una pequeña continuación de lo de esta mañana? -lo dice en tono tierno antes de recostarse sobre Yugi y colocarle su dedo índice sobre sus labios-mh… no has comido nada aparte de la "leche" de esta mañana ¿verdad?-acaricia los labios del pequeño-papá más bien tiene hambre-se levanta un poco-¿tú tampoco estás satisfecho sólo con "leche", no es así?-le guiñe un ojo.

-_¿leche?_

Yami baja su mano para acariciar el miembro de Yugi por sobre sus prendas, haciendo que este se sonrojara y cerrara sus ojos fuertemente antes de levantarse y romper el momento.

-¡entonces salgamos a comer!-dice algo desesperado.

-no-se lanza nuevamente sobre Yugi.

-¡en serio, vamos!-dice el pequeño sonrojado.

-lo siento pero tengo ganas de comer en casa hoy-desviste por completo a Yugi y lanza su ropa al suelo-…y mi comida favorita está justo aquí…

-¡pero!… ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!…-se mueve de placer.

Los labios de Yami bajaban lentamente por el pecho de Yugi sacándole más de un gemido ahogado.

El fuego de la chimenea se avivaba más aún.

Horas llevaban así y la poca consciencia que le quedaba a Yugi logró oír que Yami hablaba por celular en lo que hacía el amor con él.

-¿diga?-respondió la llamada-ah… gracias por lo de antes… ¿Ah?… ¿Ahora mismo?… claro no tengo problema…

Yugi regresa a la realidad-Yami…-lo llama

-de todos modos hoy estoy libre…-voltea y ve los ojos de Yugi mirar los suyos, cosas que lo hizo meter su miembro en la entrada de Yugi, quien dio un pequeño salto por la sensación-¿eh?… ¿La Rotonda cerca a la Estación del parque Dominó? –Yugi pestañeó por lo que oía-está bien… ¿a las 7 en punto, cierto? –le dio una fuerte embestida a Yugi, que lo hizo dar un enorme gemido de placer, cosa por la cual tapó su boca, pues Yami hablaba por celular y no deseaba delatarlo.

Con su boca tapada, intentando que sus fuertes gemidos no llegaran a oídos de la persona que hablaba con Yami pensaba lo que escuchaba-_¿qué?… ¿está arreglando una cita con alguien más?-_saltaba por el movimiento de vaivén. Se destapó su boca para sentarse y abrazar a Yami por el cuello.

-bien…entonces pasaré por ahí para recogerte-respondía Yami al celular.

Yugi se abrazó al cuello de Yami para lamer su oreja y morderla, acto que hizo gemir a Yami por el celular- o _¡sí!… ¡¿qué te pareció eso?!…_

-ah no… no es nada-responde Yami al celular.

Yugi con una sonrisa victoriosa espera a que Yami corte la llamada.

-hablamos después-corta y deja el celular a un lado-…entonces…

-O-O…

-creo que debería darme una ducha antes de salir…-sube sus manos acariciando la suave espalda de Yugi, quien temía a las consecuencias de su acto.

Yugi se aleja temblando con cara de "¿Qué me vas a hacer?".

-TT……

-…pero los niños traviesos deben ser castigados-decía Yami mientras Yugi negaba frenéticamente al "castigo"-…me aseguraré a que entiendas perfectamente……

-TTTT……

-lo que se dice: "como lo hacen los adultos"-dice Yami en tono malicioso.

-TTTT… lo siento…-decía Yugi inocentemente.

Yami besa los labios de Yugi provocando que se cayeran de vuelta al sofá.

-¡los niños de preparatoria aún no somos adultos!-reclamaba Yugi.

Pero por más que dijo aquello, no le sirvió de nada, Yami lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle el amor con la fuerza y hambre que sólo los adultos tienen en comparación con el deseo sexual de un adolescente. Yami lo hizo gemir y gritar de placer como nunca lo había hecho con su pequeño Yugi, su voz retumbaba en toda la casa.

La mañana había llegado, el pequeño Yugi estaba con cara de agotamiento total, mientras recibía a Joey en la puerta.

-oO oh… ¿Yugi?

-buenos días Joey… -cae a los brazos de Joey quien lo recibe mientras que a Yugi se le iba el alma en cansancio.

De camino a la preparatoria, las cosas no mejoraron.

-x-x… el cielo es tan amarillo…x-x…-caminaba Yugi como zombi.

_Anoche……_

_Yugi yacía sobre la cama completamente desnudo, tapado sólo con la camisa de Yami, quien ya estaba bañado, perfumado y vestido._

_-o… ya…mi…_

_-bien… pórtate bien mientras estás solo-le lanza un beso y se va._

_-eh?…-Yugi revive y se sienta al saber que Yami se había marchado-"A la reunión Social"… ¿con quién te vas a reunir?-toma la almohada-¡maldición!…_

_Yami tomó su auto y partió a la susodicha reunión social._

_-… ¡deja de deambular por sexo!-lanza la almohada contra la puerta, logrando que se rompiera y salieran algunas plumas de su contenido._

-ey!…… ¡Yugi!-le grita Joey.

-eh?…-voltea distraídamente antes de chocar de lleno contra un árbol XS… ¡auchs!

-¬¬ tonto… eso te pasa por andar volando toda la mañana…

Yugi sacude su cabeza y con ánimos repuestos-¡olvídalo!… ¡ya no me importa!-mueve frenéticamente sus manos-a partir de hoy… ¡comenzaré de nuevo!… ¿cierto Joey? –se para delante de Joey esperando una afirmativa.

-o.o eh… si…-responde dudoso Joey.

Escuchan a un chico reírse, así que acaban sus juegos para saber quien era el chico que se burlaba de ellos, así que Yugi voltea y Joey levanta su mirada.

El chico era un muchacho alto, cabello castaño chocolate y ojos azules océano.

-buenos días gatito perdido-saluda el chico a Yugi.

-ah!… -se ruboriza antes de hacer una leve reverencia- buenos días Kaiba-senpai…-dice Yugi con alegría.

-ah?-Joey miraba sin comprender la situación.

-muchas gracias por lo de la otra vez… - gracias de verdad-agradece el pequeño- gracias a ti, pude convertirme en tu compañero menor de esta preparatoria –dice abiertamente, mientras que Joey fruncía el ceño, pues este chico no le traía mucha confianza.

-eh?…-el castaño se sorprende y Yugi también así que tapa su boca al darse cuenta de la sorpresa del castaño, además que este vuelve a reír-no te preocupes… no importa que hables de manera informal-quita un pétalo de cerezo de la cabeza de Yugi, provocando cólera en Joey-realmente… eres adorable…

Joey y Kaiba se miraron, cualquiera diría que el big-bang se repetiría. Yugi estaba en medio, así que se podía decir que pudo ver claramente los rayos que chocaban entre la mirada azul y melada de ambos chicos.

Kaiba volteó y con una mano arriba se despide-bien… nos vemos-se va.

Joey atrae a Yugi a su hombro-tú… debes de tener cuidado…

-¿en serio?-pregunta inocentemente Yugi-_él podría estarme engañando en este mismo momento…-_baja triste la mirada-_ese padre pervertido…_

Mientras tanto en la entrada a un estudio de televisión, un auto plateado era rodeado por reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos.

Una reportera entrevistaba a alguien que se encontraba dentro del auto-su matrimonio fue anunciado hace poco… ¿tiene ya planes para la ceremonia?

El chofer del auto se baja y abre la puerta a una mujer de naturaleza voluptuosa y muy bella.

-Mai-san, ¿qué es lo que dice su hijastro sobre Halakti Yami?-preguntó un reportero.

La chica baja lentamente del auto protegida por sus guardaespaldas.

La chica era rubia de cabello muy largo, traía un vestido hasta sobre las rodillas, un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y además llevaba lentes oscuros.

La chica bajó y entró al estudio de televisión siempre acompañada de sus guardaespaldas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yami, Yugi preparaba cena para dos.

Con una bella sonrisa prueba lo que cocinaba-mh… ¡prometió llegar temprano esta noche!

En el estudio de televisión, una chica rubia caminaba por los pasillos del canal, pero se sorprende al ver a alguien que caminaba hacia ella.

-ah!… ¡eres tú!-le dijo alegremente la chica.

-hermosa como siempre-le responde Yami.

Ambos se detienen en un punto común.

-estoy contenta- dice la rubia-a todo esto… ¿está bien Yugi-kun?-se quita sus lentes oscuros mostrando unos bellos y brillantes ojos amatista-ya está en preparatoria ¿verdad?-le sonríe.

-si, gracias por preguntar-dice Yami frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Pasando por allí, Valon los ve y se queda a ver lo que sucedería entre esta pareja.

-después…-dice Mai al oído de Yami- podemos darnos un tiempo ¿no?-se va por el costado de Yami.

-¿qué…fue esa atmósfera?-se preguntó Valon al momento de ver a Mai irse.

Mientras tanto, Yugi preparaba la mesa para la cena de esa noche, colocaba los platos, las ensaladas, los cubiertos, incluso colocó una champagne en hielo para esperar a Yami.

Las horas pasaban y Yami no aparecía, ya eran las 10 de la noche y Yami aún no hacía acto de presencia.

-pero qué…-decía Yugi mientras veía la hora en su celular y escondía su cara entre sus brazos-yo llego y hago una cena y él ni siquiera llama…

El cielo se oscurecía, tapando todas las estrellas del cielo, empezando poco a poco a botar gotas de lluvia, que rápidamente se transformarían en una pequeña tormenta de primavera.

-eh!… ¡quizás está con alguien más!… -toma su celular dispuesto a llamarlo pero se detiene antes de marcar-¡no!…-afirma su celular con sus dos manos-sería demasiado obvio que estoy celoso…-se deja caer sobre el mesón de la cocina americana con unos ojos deseosos de llorar- ¿por qué un tipo como este tiene que ser mi padre?…-empieza a llorar- ¡¿por qué mi amante?!…

La cena seguía puesta en la mesa, pero al parecer nadie cenaría esta noche.

Las horas pasaban y Yami no se dignaba a aparecer.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, casi madrugada, cuando Yami llega a casa en su auto.

-¿ya se habrá dormido?-pregunta al aire muy preocupado.

El ojiamatista deja el auto en el estacionamiento antes de entrar a la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, ve que todo está apagado; pero la luz del comedor estaba encendida con la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Yugi?-pregunta esperando respuesta.

El joven entra a la habitación con la luz encendida.

-¡Yugi!-dice al ver al chico dormir sobre el mesón de la cocina americana, se acerca y mientras lo hace ve la mesa puesta y la comida servida-Yugi…-le acaricia tiernamente la cabeza.

Yugi sin dudarlo un momento, se pone de pie dejando caer el piso en el cual estaba sentado al suelo y se lanza a los brazos de Yami y con enormes sollozos golpea el pecho del mayor- ¡yo lo dejo!… ¡así como mamá te dejó hace tiempo!…-golpeaba el pecho de un Yami triste y a la vez confundido-… ¡yo te dejaré!-lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su Yami.

-¡Yugi!-lo atrae a su cuerpo con dulzura y paulatina fuerza-tú eres el único…-lo dice a punto de llorar-yo… sólo te tengo a ti…-lo abraza más fuerte fundiendo su aroma con el de Yugi.

Yugi dejó de golpearlo para abrazarlo de lleno-Yami…-murmuró.

La lluvia poco a poco se detenía.

Yami tenía al pequeño bajo su peso, completamente desnudo, unos ojos brillantes y un significativo sonrojo que denotaba la dulzura innata de Yugi.

-en este mundo entero…-Yami acaricia la mejilla y cabellera de Yugi-…eres mi única razón de vivir-Yugi pestañeó prestando atención a las palabras de su padre-¡en ningún lugar… existe alguien que pueda reemplazarte!…-acaricia los labios y párpados de Yugi.

Yami se levanta del cuerpo de Yugi, mientras este cerraba lentamente los ojos conducido por el sueño y el exquisito aroma del cuerpo del joven que se recostó a su lado, sin dejarlo sólo en ningún momento de la noche.

La luna se fue, dando la llegada al sol del siguiente día.

Yugi estaba ya en su salón de preparatoria, sentado, revisando sus cosas para luego marcharse a casa.

Yugi saca un papel doblado de su bolso para luego abrirlo-¡oh no!… olvidé darle esto a Yami…-lee el papel-¡¿qué?!… ¡debe ser entregado esta semana!-se sorprende por la fecha tope del papel-maldición…-estira el papel-sólo tengo hasta mañana…mh… una copia del registro familiar… mh… habrá que obtenerla donde uno reside actualmente ¿no?…-levanta el papel para seguir leyéndolo.

Joey miraba a Yugi desde unos asientos más atrás-¿eh?…-se acercaba Valon-¿ah?… Valon… ¿vas al estudio ahora?

-ah, sí…-afirma el castaño mientras levanta la mirada para ver a Yugi.

-¡pero nuestra residencia permanente es a las afueras de la ciudad!…-fuerza tanto el papel que lo rompe por la mitad-… oO oh?!…

Joey al igual que Valon, observan el mini teatro que realizaba Yugi.

-bueno, me voy-dice Valon.

-si… ¡buena suerte!-le desea Joey a su amigo.

En el pasillo, Valon camina tranquilamente hacia una de las salidas del establecimiento, cuando escucha la voz de Yugi, que lo hace voltear.

-¡Joey!… ¡espera un momento!-grita Yugi mientras le toma la mano y lo saca corriendo del lugar.

-eh?!… ¡pero debo entregar mis papeles para unirme al equipo de fútbol!…-le decía Joey a su amigo quien no tuvo consideración con él.

-puedes hacerlo mañana-le respondió el pequeño-¡tengo una emergencia!…

Valon quería decir algo, pero no pudo hablar pues sus amigos ya se habían ido, así que siguió su camino hacia el estudio de televisión.

Yugi y Joey se encontraban en el registro civil de la ciudad en donde se encontraba la residencia permanente de él y Yami.

Siguieron el conducto regular y reunieron las cosas que le pedían.

-uf… U.U no puedo creer que necesites de un sello para obtener tu registro…-suspira hastiado-me costó 300 yenes…-baja la cabeza.

-ya… ya…-decía Joey intentando animar el bolsillo de su amigo.

-U.U ok…

-a todo esto, los mangas y los dramas solían tener cosas como "secretos de nacimiento" y cosas por el estilo…-recordó Joey.

-ah?… creo que Yami estuvo en uno de esos dramas…

-ah… conozco ese… lo veía con mi madre… Yami-san era el hermano mayor de la protagonista pero después resultaba que no estaban relacionados-sonrió Joey.

-ellos estaban realmente afligidos, pero aún así siguieron amándose…-cierra sus ojos-¡como si eso pasara!-se ríe del guión de aquel drama.

-bueno… yo creía que era un poco estúpido; pero mientras la veía con mi madre… de todas formas lloré un poco-miró el horizonte como recordando la telenovela.

Yugi se rió-¿en serio?

Ambos chicos se rieron, pues recordar aquello e imaginarse a Joey llorando con una telenovela con su madre, era realmente algo gracioso.

-oye… ¿qué harías si realmente no fueras hijo de Yami-kun?-le pregunta dándole gracia a la situación a la cual había llegado su conversación.

-¡eso de seguro sería un alivio!-dice Yugi con alegría.

-entonces ustedes dos podrían amarse…-lo dice como si nada.

Yugi se puso pálido ante las palabras tan repentinas de Joey.

-uh?… ¿qué pasa?-pregunta Joey inocentemente a Yugi.

Yugi niega frenéticamente con las manos-ah, no, no es nada…-se levanta un poco con las manos y mueve sus pies como pataleando-… lo que pasa con mi viejo no es en realidad serio…

La gente comenzó a interesarse en la conversación poco usual de los chicos.

-…pero eso haría que el triple problema de homosexualidad, shota e incesto fuera sólo doble… ¿no crees?-razona el tricolor.

-¡¿cómo puedes decir tú esas cosas?!…-se molesta un poco y le da de palmaditas en la cabeza al pequeño.

-ey, ya no sigas…-decía el pequeño siguiendo el juego del rubio.

-¡Halakti-san! -llamaban por parlante- ¡Halakti-san!

La pareja de chicos fue hacia la chica que los llamaba para entregarles el registro familiar.

Yugi tomó el papel en sus manos y al leerlo algo le congeló la sangre.

-no… esto no puede ser…-decía el pequeño sin querer creer lo que sus ojos veían- ¿es mentira, cierto?…

-¿qué pasa?…-se recarga sobre la cabeza del tricolor para leer el papel- ¡no puede ser!…-se separa de él al instante.

El pequeño, helado por la sorpresa dio dos pasos hacia atrás, que de seguro lo habrán llevado al suelo si Joey no hubiese estado allí para afirmarlo.

-Yugi…-el rubio estaba entristecido de ver al pobre Yugi entrar casi en desesperación contenida.

-Joey…yo…-temblaba, pues deseaba llorar y desahogarse

_La imagen de Yami abrazándolo no se iba de su memoria._

-realmente no soy hijo de Yami…-voltea para ver los ojos de Joey, pero sus propios ojos estaban a punto de romper la tensión superficial de sus lágrimas-…eso es mentira… ¿verdad?…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo Nº 2: "Estaré contigo toda mi vida".**

El color de la tarde se hacía presente, el atardecer teñía todo de colores anaranjados y rojizos que anunciaban que dentro de poco el sol de ocultaría, dando el bello pase a la luna, satélite natural de la Tierra, que lucía bellísimo al reflejar la luz solar, tomando un brillante color amarillo.

Yugi estaba en su casa. Joey lo acompañaba, pues quería cerciorarse que el pequeño no cometiera alguna tontería o al menos que la noticia de la cual acababa de enterarse, no lo carcomiera por dentro estando solo.

-yo… no soy hijo de Yami…-repetía el tricolor con una pena desbordante al recordar los fuertes brazos de Yami recorrer su cuerpo-yo… ¿fui adoptado?-recuerda cuando leyó el papel del registro familiar-no puede ser…-se tapa un el ojo derecho con su mano derecha como intentando mantener oculta su tristeza.

Joey se agacha y recoge el papel del registro, ya que estaba en el suelo, la noticia dejó al pequeño en estado de shock, así que simplemente lanzó el papel al suelo.

-por favor, Yugi…-intentaba animarlo-…por favor no pongas esa cara de tristeza…

Yugi reaccionó a la voz llena de preocupación de Joey, haciéndolo voltear para encararlo, pero al pestañear no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Por la sorpresa de aquellas lágrimas, Joey, con amor limpia las lágrimas restantes de los ojos de Yugi. Él se deja consolar.

-aunque no estén emparentados… Yami-san sigue siendo tu padre-le dice Joey con pena en su mirada, pero a la vez decisión en sus palabras.

Joey toma a Yugi de los hombros y con cariño besa la mejilla de este. Un beso cerca de su oreja y otro más cerca de sus labios-y…yo

-¿Joey?…-cuestiona el pequeño.

El rubio se lanza sobre Yugi, quien no sabía que le sucedía a su amigo-¡eh!… ¡espera Joey! ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio empezó a besar el rostro del pequeño, logrando que se sonrojara por el acto, en uno de sus besos se detuvo cerca de su oído-te amo…

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de par en par al haber escuchado tal declaración, no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él.

-_si Joey hubiera sido mi amante… no habría tenido que sufrir de esta forma…_

Luego de estas palabras, Joey se impuso a Yugi y comenzó a desvestirlo y por ende dedicarse a hacerle el amor.

Joey le toma la mano al pequeño entre sonrojos y susurros-Yugi…-se repetía a sí mismo-…eres adorable…-sus ojos tenían un brillo completamente candente, antes de penetrar la entrada del pequeño, que dio un leve salto al movimiento.

-_pero… mi cuerpo no vibra como lo hace con Yami… ¿será porque no estamos relacionados?…-_sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no encontraba alguna respuesta convenible, sus lágrimas corrieron-_siempre creí que nuestra relación de padre e hijo, un profundo vínculo nacido del amor filial… ¿he estado equivocado todo este tiempo?_-las lágrimas corrían aún cuando Joey le estuviera haciendo el amor, llenando su cuerpo de placer, sus recuerdos y pensamientos de ese momento, eran todos de Yami-…¡Yami!…-gritó su nombre, olvidando que estaba con Joey.

El atardecer continuaba, y las filmaciones de Yami también.

Se encontraba en una de las tantas playas de Japón rodeado de camarógrafos, directores y guionistas. El atardecer era perfecto para grabar una escena romántica.

Las fans de Yami estaban allí, siendo controladas por los guardaespaldas.

-odio decirlo… pero se ven realmente bien juntos…-decía una fan que veía a Yami actuar aquella escena romántica en compañía de Mai.

-me pregunto cuando se casarán ellos dos-decía otra.

-ah!… ¡desearía ser Valentine Mai-san!…-decía otra con tono de notable envidia.

-ah!… ¡miró hacia acá!…-dijo otra emocionada.

-es tan apuesto…-dijo otra joven, que miraba como Yami acataba las palabras de su director.

-ok!… ¡estamos grabando!-dijo un camarógrafo y el director de pauta se alejó de la escena para dejar a Mai y Yami actuar tranquilamente.

Joey estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, pensando en lo que acaba de hacer con Yugi, el atardecer lo iluminaba, provocando que su cabello resplandeciera.

-así que era cierto…-dijo Joey entre serio y triste. Yugi levanta la mirada para verlo y oír desde debajo de las sábanas-ya me lo imaginaba…-continuó el rubio-que ustedes… hacían todo tipo de cosas…-Yugi miró las sábanas como desviando levemente su atención-…quiero decir, eras cada vez, más y más sexy… y cuando nos cambiábamos de ropa para ir a deportes, había marcas en tu cuerpo que parecían hechas durante el sexo…-Yugi se escondió bajo las sábanas- pero al final… ustedes son padre e hijo, y sabía que no hay que yo pueda hacer… así que intenté simplemente aceptarlo, pero…-Yugi volvió a tomar atención a las palabras de Joey-cuando supe hoy, que no estaban realmente relacionados… ¡tomé una decisión!-dice muy decidido.

-¿acerca de qué?-dice Yugi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Con entusiasmo y decisión eleva su puño al nivel de su hombro- ¡haré mi mayor esfuerzo para convertirme en tu amante!-se acerca a Yugi.

-ah?…-Yugi miraba confundido a un Joey que se lanzaba nuevamente sobre él- ¡espera un momento! …-empezó a patalear- nos conocemos desde que éramos niños ¡somos mejores amigos! ¡No hacemos cosas como esta!…-aleja a Joey con sus manos hasta hacerlo sentar en frente de él-así que por ahora…

-¿por ahora?…-cuestiona el rubio- ¿entonces cuando va a estar bien? –Yugi baja su mirada a las sábanas- ¿cuánto tengo que esperar?

-eso…-mira hacia la ventana.

Joey entristecido baja su mirada-lo sabía…-abraza fuerte a Yugi, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho desnudo-bueno, esperé hasta ahora…puedo esperar un poco más

Yugi baja su mirada apenado de no corresponder los sentimientos sinceros de Joey-lo siento…

El viento del atardecer entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Joey se marchó, dejando a Yugi solo en el comedor, mientras veía las fotos que tenía con Yami de toda su infancia. Fotos en la playa, jugando con la arena, tomando el sol, ellos dos solos abrazados cariñosamente, jugando con la pelota de playa; todos recuerdos felices en compañía de su amado padre.

-_es duro tener que esperar_-fue lo último que dijo Joey antes de marcharse de la casa.

Yugi tocaba las fotografías como si al hacerlo reviviría aquellos bellos momentos en compañía de Yami, se detuvo en una fotografía en la que salía solo con él, una fotografía de cuando fueron a la playa cuando él era un niño de a penas 6 años, que lo único que quería era estar al lado de su papá y jugar todo lo posible-Yami… ¿qué debería hacer?…-cierra fuerte sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza con pena, el tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido sobre las fotografías. Soñó con Yami por un breve lapso.

Llegó la noche y un cálido beso en su cabeza despierta al pequeño Yugi.

-si duermes en un lugar como este, te resfriarás…-le susurra Yami al oído del chico, quien abre lenta y dulcemente esos bellos ojos violeta hasta despertar por completo-al menos podrías haber ido a la cama antes que yo…-se alejó del chico mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.

Yugi ve el reloj del comedor y marcaba la una de la madrugada con 10 minutos-llegas tarde…-dice el pequeño como sino tuviese emociones.

-si… es que pasé a ver a alguien después del trabajo-revisa el correo de sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-ah si…_òó ¡¿he estado aquí agonizando sobre esto solo y él tiene una cita?! _–un pensamiento refuta el anterior-_no… yo mismo estuve también con Joey-_recuerda los besos y las confusas declaraciones de Joey antes de después de hacer el amor-_pero… ¡ahora es el momento de aclararlo todo!_- veía como Yami sacaba y bebía un jugo del refrigerador-o-oye…

-uh?…-mira atento a Yugi.

Algo nervioso-acerca del registro familiar…-intenta sonsacar a Yami.

-ah, necesitas una copia ¿verdad?-se sienta en el mesón de la cocina-la entregué el día de la ceremonia de bienvenida-toma uno de sus libretos a memorizar.

-¿lo hiciste?…-ve a Yami soltar la corbata de su terno-…_que demonios… ahora no puedo hacerlo_-enmudece y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mirando así hacia fuera-_a la mayoría probablemente le importaría saber quienes son sus verdaderos padres…_-ve a Yami marcar con un destacador sus líneas-_pero lo que más me preocupa a mí…_-mira el álbum fotográfico antes de volver a mirar a Yami- ¿Yami?…

-¿umh?…-sigue su lectura esperando lo que diría Yugi.

Los cabellos rubios de Yugi taparon sus ojos y se movieron al intento de pronunciar palabra y solo salir un leve sollozo de sus labios-_ ¿qué soy exactamente para él?…_-muerde su labio inferior para evitar el sollozo que acompañaría a las lágrimas que corrieron furtivamente por sus mejillas.

Yami oye el pequeño sollozo y voltea al instante por la preocupación- ¿Yugi? –Se pone de pie al instante para ver que era lo que sucedía con el pequeño- ¿qué sucede?-se agacha para que su rostro quedara a la altura de el de Yugi- ¿te sentiste solo aquí en casa?

-¿quién podría estarlo?, claro que no me sentía…solo…-mira hacia la mesa evitando los ojos preocupados de Yami.

Yami toma dulcemente de la barbilla del pequeño para que lo mirara-entonces… ¿por qué está llorando este niño pequeño?

Yugi no aguantó más, cerró fuertemente sus ojos para que sus últimas lágrimas de ese momento cayeran y así lanzarse a los brazos de Yami para besarlo como ninguna vez anterior lo había hecho. El pequeño, instruido por el mayor, lo besaba de manera apasionada, como si en cada toque se les fuera la vida. Indagaba dentro de la boca de su padre como jamás lo había hecho antes, fundía sus labios con los suaves de Yami, que sólo miel le daban, un néctar que sólo en su boca podía encontrar y que gracias a Ra, no se le era negado siempre que requería saciar sus deseos.

En la cama, ambos volvían a hacer el amor, pero para Yugi, este era diferente a las veces anteriores.

-estás muy apasionado hoy… eso que llegué hace poco-dice Yami feliz que Yugi lo deseara tanto como él.

Ambos, desnudos, se besaban, acariciaban, se deseaban.

-¡por favor, por favor!…-gemía el pequeño inundado por el aroma de Yami.

-¿qué es lo que estás suplicando?…-le preguntó juguetonamente a Yugi, mientras colocaba sus piernas en sus hombros para penetrarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-¡no me abandones!… yo…yo…-gritaba envuelto de pasión mientras que Yami entraba deliciosamente en él-¡me volvería loco sin ti!…-grita en lo que agarra con fuerza las sábanas de la cama al sentir el comienzo del vaivén en su interior.

En un seductor susurro los labios de Yami pronunciaban las palabras que tanto deseaba oír el pequeño- no te preocupes… sería un desperdicio abandonarte-se acerca al pecho del chico, haciendo más fácil que este lo abrazara por el cuello mientras él continuaba con sus movimientos.

Yugi, guiado por sus sentimientos y el enorme deseo que tenía de saberse querido y deseado por Yami, cruza sus brazos tras el cuello del ojiamatista- ¡Yami!… ¡Yami!… ¡¡Yo te amo!!…-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que ninguna de las letras pronunciadas se escapara a los oídos de su amado.

A la mañana siguiente, Yami se levantó temprano para ir al estudio a la vez que Yugi debía alistarse para ir a la preparatoria.

Yugi bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras de su casa-_al final… esto simplemente es amor… con o sin lazos sanguíneos, yo simplemente…-_mira su rostro en un espejo que colgaba en la muralla a un costado de la entrada-_…estoy enamorado de Yami_-abre el primer botón de su chaqueta para verse una marca hecha por Yami en su cuello-están totalmente escondidos ¿verdad?… _-_ve su rostro reflejado- ah!… mírate… -cierra sus ojos y en tono ególatra- ¡gracias a Yami, estoy así de brillante y sonrojado a esta hora de la mañana!…-voltea hacia la salida-¡ok!… ¡hora de irse!…-se golpea levemente las mejillas para despertar de la erótica noche que había pasado.

De camino a la preparatoria, Yugi se encuentra con Joey, donde más adelante, a una calle de la entrada, se encuentran con Valon.

-oye Yugi…-habla Valon- ¿es verdad que tu padre se casará con Valentine Mai-san? –Yugi abre sus ojos por la enorme y no agradable sorpresa- es que… todos hablan de eso últimamente…-mira directamente a los ojos de Yugi- en realidad… los he visto en la estación de televisión- coloca su mano bajo sus labios como interpretando algo-… se veían muy cariñosos.

Serio e intentando no perturbarse antes de entrar a clases-eso es sólo un rumor…-Joey nota la leve frialdad en la cual responde a su amigo Valon.

-¿en serio?… yo de verdad creía…

-¡Valon!…-regaña Joey al castaño.

Valon entiende la indirecta de inmediato así que intenta arreglar lo que acababa de decir-c-claro… yo de seguro me confundí… ¡nos vemos!…-se adelanta al par.

-no te preocupes-lo anima Joey.

Sonriendo dulcemente-si…-recuerda la noche anterior-como sea… me gustaría responderte por lo de ayer…

Adelantando paso-eso puede esperar un poco más…

-eh… Joey…yo…-grita a su amigo

-de todas maneras… ¿conoces a mi madre?… ella se vuelve loca cuando se trata de Yami-san… ¿recuerdas eso de "parientes juntos" de la otra vez?-dice Joey muy animadamente.

-_¿juntos?…_

-ella insistía en contar como él le acomodó la silla y le sirvió el vino…

-_¡entonces era verdad!…_

-…y seguía diciéndome que la vista nocturna desde el hotel era hermosa…-le guiñe un ojo como burlándose de las palabras tan repetidas de su madre.

Avanza algo alterado-¡¿por qué estaban tu madre y Yami en un hotel?!

-¿qué es lo que te exalta tanto?-le pregunta duramente a Yugi-…la reunión fue en un hotel costero.

Avergonzado, Yugi se sonroja y baja la cabeza-per-perdón…

Joey se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos por unos segundos- ¡sabes, si nuestros padres realmente estuvieran juntos, nosotros seríamos hermanos!

-uh?…

Joey abre un ojo para ver el rostro de Yugi y luego sonrojarse por lo que acababa de pensar-quiero decir…si mi madre y tu padre se casaran, podríamos vivir juntos sin que nadie se cruzara en nuestro camino.

Yugi miró hacia el cielo para imaginarse como sería una cena así-_mh…padres amables, un hermano cercano…una familia normal…_

-sólo pensaba que si eso realmente sucediera… habría sido bonito-mira nostálgico a Yugi, quien baja la mirada entristecido por no poder concordar la realidad a sus sueños.

-lo siento Joey…

Sigue caminando-no te preocupes… no es tu culpa…

Yugi sonrió feliz, pero al momento de avanzar para seguir a Joey, alguien lo detiene con la voz.

-buenos días gatito perdido…

Yugi voltea y ve a Kaiba parado tras de él-¡Kaiba-senpai!… ¡buenos días!…

-¿cómo va todo?… ¿te sientes cómodo en tu nueva clase?

-¡sí!… quedé en la misma clase que mi viejo amigo, así que…

Joey regresa y toma a Yugi de los hombros para alejarlo de la vista de Kaiba.

-¿Joey?…-preguntaba confundido Yugi-¡ah!… este es mi viejo amigo… Wheeler Joey… Joey, él es el presidente del consejo estudiantil… Kaiba Seto-senpai

Kaiba estira la mano para saludar como corresponde a Joey-- encantado de conocerte…

Joey se puso delante de Yugi como defendiéndolo de algo y como él veía la situación, prefirió no corresponder formalmente al saludo de Kaiba.

-óò…-Yugi nuevamente estaba en medio de este indirecto conflicto, pero pensaba que en cualquier segundo se agarrarían a golpes.

Kaiba retira su mano, pues no recibió saludo por parte del rubio-bueno… te veo después Yugi-kun…-camina y susurra sensualmente al oído de Yugi, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo-pasa por la sala del consejo estudiantil cuando quieras…-sigue su camino.

-si…-responde el tricolor. Joey abraza de improviso a Yugi, mientras veía como Kaiba se iba- ¿qué sucede?… ¡tú no eres así Joey!…

-¡no te acerque más a él!…-le exigió Joey al pequeño.

-¿por qué no?-pregunta inocentemente Yugi-él me ayudó durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, es gentil y buena persona…

Joey recoge el bolso de Yugi-él tiene la mira fija…

-¿en qué?…-pregunta Yugi nuevamente en su tono de inocencia.

-¿eres tonto?…-le pregunta Joey algo molesto.

Como una flecha al pecho de Yugi, estas palabras le llegaron-_el dijo… que soy un tonto… O.O_

Molesto Joey mira a Yugi-¡te miraba como si quisiera devorarte!

-eh?…-Yugi regresa y con una bella sonrisa- de ningún modo…-le sonríe dulcemente.

-¡es bueno actuando!…-Yugi seguía sonriendo-es el maldito hijo de la conocida actriz, Valentine Mai-san!…

Esas palabras llegaron como balas al pecho de Yugi, ¿él era el hijo de Mai-san?, no podía ser posible, no podía ser que Kaiba-senpai sea el hijo de aquella mujer, aquella que juran, será la futura esposa de su padre.

-_¿el hijo… de esa mujer?…_

Las clases habían comenzado y pasado. Era hora del almuerzo, así que Joey y Yugi comían fuera, en los pastos del establecimiento educacional.

-el hecho de ser hijo de una actriz, no quiere decir que sea bueno actuando…-dice Yugi bajándole el perfil a la situación.

-¡pero la forma en que te mira!… ¡de seguro tiene otros motivos!…-dice Joey volviendo al tema.

-¿y qué?… ni que yo fuera virgen…-dice el pequeño en tono indiferente.

-¡Yugi!…-le grita Joey regañándolo.

Bajando la mirada arrepentido de sus palabras-lo siento…

-eh?…-baja la mirada para ver el almuerzo de Yugi-mh… se ve bastante bueno…

Con orgullo-¡y lo está!… lo hice yo mismo-saca un pan y se lo ofrece a Joey-¡toma!…

El rubio se hinca y muerde un pedazo del pan, se levanta para masticarlo y saborearlo-eh?… mh…-empieza a reunir energía-esto… o ¡es lo mejor que he comido!… ¡está delicioso!…

-¿no es cierto?…-sonríe le pequeño alagado del cumplido de su amigo.

-realmente vas a ser una excelente esposa…-dice el rubio.

-¿si, de verdad?…-sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo- ¡bueno en la cocina y en la cama!… -…

Joey le golpea duramente la cabeza a Yugi, por sus comentarios tan poco serios.

-¡Yugi!…-alguien lo llamaba- ¡Yugi!…-Valon lo llamaba desde el segundo piso del edificio escolar- ¡el profesor te está llamando!… -Yugi se pone de pie para poner total atención a las palabras de su amigo- Tu padre… -toma aire para gritar fuerte-¡Yami-san tuvo un accidente!…

Como cuchillas, estas palabras cortaron al corazón del tricolor, que por la sorpresa de este hecho, dejó caer su comida al suelo.

En una clínica, se encontraba Yami recostado en su cama, descansando, pues estaba todo lastimado, con vendas en su frente, cuello, brazos, pecho y uno que otro parche en el rostro.

Yugi entra estrepitosamente a la habitación de su padre, que además de él, estaba el director, el médico y dos enfermeras.

Con los ojos llorosos, Yugi ve a Yami con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama-no puede ser…-dijo con desesperación- ¡es mentira!…-corrió hacia el cuerpo de Yami con lágrimas a punto de correr- ¡no! ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo!…-empieza a zarandear a Yami mientras lloraba sobre su cuerpo- ¿Por qué?… ¡no!…-sollozaba desconsoladamente- ¡no!…-el director puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi- ¡no, déjame!…-quitó de un movimiento la mano de aquel hombre- ¡voy a morir con Yami!…-lloraba aún más fuerte mientras lo sacudía más fuerte aún.

-oye, no lo sacudas así…-le dijo el director

- ¡no!…-respondió Yugi con fuerza.

-¡Yugi-kun!…-llamó el director.

- ¡Yami!…-seguía llorando y zarandeando a Yami, quien no despertaba- ¡Yami!…-gritó fuerte.

-¡Yami está vivo!…-le gritó el director, para que dejara de mover a Yami de esa manera.

Yugi abrió sus ojos de golpe, cuando vio una de las manos de Yami acercarse lentamente para acariciar sus cabellos- Yugi…-dijo casi en un susurro, tomando el rostro del pequeño para dirigirle la vista a la suya-tienes que estar tranquilo en un hospital…-le dijo el mayor con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Yami?…-Yugi se acercó a Yami hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

Aún en un leve susurro, Yami acariciaba la mejilla de Yugi-aunque me hace feliz que te preocupes así por mí…

Yugi comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero la mano de Yami que acariciaba su rostro, rodeo su cuello para acercarlo y con suaves besos quitar las lágrimas de su pequeño. Los labios de Yami bajaron y se encontraron con los de Yugi, labios que besó sin dudar, aunque su condición no se lo permitía-_está tibio…_-respondía Yugi al beso del mayor.

-no te preocupes…-decía el director- afortunadamente, sólo ingresó con heridas menores…-tranquilizó al pequeño, que levantó la mirada para escucharlo con más atención-dicen que será dado de alta en dos o tres días…

-Darts-san…-dijo Yugi más tranquilo, en lo que veía como la mano que lo sostenía perdía fuerza y se deslizaba por su hombro hasta caer suavemente sobre las sábanas, llevándose a Yami nuevamente hacia los sueños, infundados por los tranquilizantes que el médico había dado hace un par de horas atrás.

-ven conmigo… debemos dejar descansar a Yami…-le dijo simpáticamente el director, un hombre alto de ojos verdes agua y cabello del mismo color.

-de acuerdo…-contestó Yugi.

En la sala de espera, ambos chicos se sientan y conversan a cerca de lo ocurrido en la grabación, donde Yami habría salido lastimado.

-no parecía tan peligroso… así que no utilizaron un doble…-Yugi lo miraba atento y preocupado-…pero hubo algún tipo de error…

-oh no… -dijo preocupado le pequeño

Cerrando sus ojos unos segundos para descansar-Yami debería aprovechar esto como una oportunidad de tomarse tiempo libre…-abre sus ojos para continuar- justo anoche, estuve sermoneándolo hasta tarde porque trabaja demasiado…

- ¿anoche?…-cuestionó el pequeño como si recordara algo-¡ah!… -recordó-_entonces la razón por la que Yami llegó tarde anoche es porque estaba con el director, presidente de la compañía…_

-¿Yugi-kun?…- intenta sacar a Yugi de sus pensamientos

Baja la vista algo avergonzado-yo creí que estaba en alguna cita…

Con una sonrisa juguetona-es cierto… él siempre aparenta andar jugueteando…

-¿aparenta?…-pregunta el pequeño confundido por aquella palabra

Aún con la sonrisa burlona-si tú has sido engañado con eso, no me sorprende que el público también…-se ríe mientras le guiñe un ojo-él aparenta ser un mujeriego, pero ha sido un hombre responsable desde un principio

-¡no puede ser!…-se sorprende.

- ¡casi siento pena por él!… incluso su adorado Yugi-kun lo malentiende, traté muchas veces de persuadirlo que criarte él solo era imposible…-los ojos de Yugi brillaban considerablemente al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Yami en un inicio-…pero no escuchaba e insistía que él sería el único que te criaría-con mucho respeto-honestamente, tengo que agachar mi cabeza ante él…-los recuerdos de Yami con un pequeño Yugi sobre sus hombros acompañaron estas ciertas palabras-…Yami realmente se preocupa por ti… así que, quiero que tú también lo cuides a él…

-claro…-asiente el pequeño muy seguro de su promesa.

-estoy contento de que hayas crecido y te hayas convertido en un buen chico…-junta sus manos con una sonrisa-él siempre está diciéndome cuán adorable eres. No deja de contar historias de su regalón…-se ríe.

Entrando en nerviosismo-_¿"regalón"?…o… ¿cuánto sabe esta persona acerca de nosotros?…_-aprieta sus puños sobre sus rodillas-¿por qué Yami se hizo cargo de mí?

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunta confundido el director.

-nada… no importa…

Una chica rubia de cabello largo apareció corriendo por los pasillos de la clínica- ¡disculpen!…-dijo en tono preocupado la chica llamando la atención de Yugi y Darts- ¿cómo está Yami?…

-Mai-san…-dijo el director

-lo siento tanto… si yo no me hubiera torcido el tobillo… él nunca habría…-Mai empieza a llorar por la culpabilidad.

-ah no, no fue culpa tuya en absoluto…-dijo el director para calmar a la rubia.

Yugi miraba triste a la chica-_Yami… ¡nunca dijo nada sobre estar actuando con Valentine Mai-san!…-_frunce el ceño molesto-_ y ella habla de él como si tuvieran algo… ¡la odio!…_

-eh?…-la chica levantó su mirada atraída por la presencia de aquel chico-tú… ¿eres Yugi-kun?-preguntó la chica.

Con el aire completamente denso para Mai-si…-responde fríamente.

Los ojos violetas de Mai comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-oh… tú eres…

-_ ¿quién necesita lágrimas de una actriz?…_

Días después, Yami se recuperó por completo y así los médicos firmaron su alta.

-ayer… Halakti Yami-san fue dado de alta completamente recuperado de su hospitalización…-decía uno de los medios de comunicación-hay rumores que dicen que se hirió protegiendo a si co-protagonista, Valentine Mai-san y se rumorea que la cuenta regresiva para su matrimonio ya ha comenzado…

Yugi apaga la televisión- ¡en todos los malditos canales lo mismo!…-suena el timbre- ¿quién será?

El pequeño se acerca al visor de su citófono y ve a Mai en la puerta de entrada a su casa.

-¿qué hace ella aquí?

Yugi abre la puerta y por obviedad, Mai camina hasta el chico para hablar con él. Un pequeño silencio, muy frío, se llevó a cabo entre ellos.

-si quieres ver a mi padre, él no está…-dice cortantemente.

-s-sí…-dice balbuceante la chica-hoy vine a verte a ti…-agrega la rubia a sus palabras mientras veía la enorme sorpresa en los ojos de Yugi- ¿no te caigo bien, verdad?-lanza la pregunta directamente en lo sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr.

-¿qué quieres de mí?…-preguntó Yugi en lo que volteaba para no ver las lágrimas de una actriz.

-yo… ¡quiero que seas mi hijo!…

Estas palabras dejaron a Yugi completamente helado-_¡¿qué demonios le pasa?!…_

-¿es imposible?…-pregunta con inocencia la chica.

-_en otras palabras, ella quiere casarse con Yami… _¡así es!…claro que es imposible, mi padre nunca lo permitiría…

-oh… pero él dijo que si tú estabas de acuerdo no habría problema…-agrega la chica acabando con la paciencia de Yugi, sin dejar de lado que una herida de engaño fue hacha en el corazón del pequeño- ¡porque yo tengo el derecho!…-le reclamó la chica.

Luego que Mai tomara su auto y se marchara, Yugi esperó a que no se viera y salió de casa sin avisar a Yami de nada.

Ya podía observarse el atardecer en el cielo, los bellos colores tipo fuego iluminaban el cielo.

Yugi estaba sentado cerca de un árbol de cerezo al lado de un río-¡eso es mentira!…-se repetía al recordar las palabras de aquella mujer-¿Cómo puede decir que tiene el derecho con tanta seguridad?…-se abraza a sí mismo en lo que veía el atardecer reflejado en el río y seguía pensando en lo sucedido.

El pequeño levanta la cara al cielo- ¿será que Yami realmente se casará con ella?…-una suave brisa empezó a botar algunas flores de Sakura al pasto mientras Yugi negaba frenéticamente –no… ¡no puede ser!-se estira y se deja caer recostado sobre el pasto, con las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza mirando el cielo rojizo del ocaso.

_-¡papá!… ¡esa nube de allá parece un barco!…-decía un pequeño Yugi que observaba las formas de las nubes en compañía de Yami._

_-a papá le gusta más la que está al lado, esa que parece un helado…-dice Yami._

_-¡desearía que pudiéramos ir juntos en ese barco y navegar a alguna tierra muy lejana!-dice sonriente el pequeño._

_-papá desearía tener un poco de ese helado sabor a vainilla…_

-me pregunto por qué nosotros no podemos…… ser felices…-unas lágrimas corren por las mejillas del pequeño tricolor-me siento……tan cansado… ahora…-cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido arrullado por la suave brisa primaveral.

Una delicada voz masculina comenzaba a oírse.

-Yugi…-susurraba a los oídos de Yugi.

Las cálidas manos de Yami acariciaban loas dóciles y suaves cabellos de Yugi, mientras este dormía tapado por la gabardina del mayor.

Yugi abrió lentamente sus ojos, para toparse con la figura de su apuesto padre- ¿Yami?… ¿por qué estás aquí?…

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, Yami retira la gabardina que tapaba a Yugi y la deja a un lado para colocarse sobre el pequeño y besarlo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Sus bocas se deseaban, el beso duró lo suficiente como para que la noche se hiciera un poco más cercana.

Yami se separa de Yugi quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro-mi mente está conectada con la tuya-dice sonriendo, aunque aquella bella sonrisa le duró unos segundos, pues sus ojos denotaban claramente su preocupación por el pequeño, demostrada en el brillo lloroso de sus preciosos ojos amatista –en realidad, te busqué portadas partes, en cada lugar que pensé que podrías estar…-baja y esconde su rostro en el cuello del pequeño-si tu desapareces… no sé que haría…-su voz se quiebra un poco. Se levanta y besa la frente de Yugi- estaba casi preparado para llorar…

Yugi levanta su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Yami y con un adorable sonrojo-…tonto…-le dice secamente-incluso sin mí cerca… tienes a gente que te ama…-mira hacia otro lado evitando los ojos llorosos de Yami.

Yami se sorprende y se molesta un poco-¡tú eres el tonto!…-le grita al muchacho- ¡no existe una persona que pueda reemplazarte!…-le dice desde el alma, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas-…eres la única razón por la que vivo…

Los ojos y la veracidad de las palabras de Yami, llegaron directamente al corazón de Yugi, quien con lágrimas en sus ojos atrae a Yami de un abrazo en lo que decía- ¡yo también…!…

Los besos, abrazos y caricias siguieron hasta que decidieron hablar.

Yami tenía sentado sobre sus piernas a Yugi, que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho en lo que jugaba un poco con su corbata.

-ella fue a casa…-dijo con pena-Valentine Mai-san

Sonriendo tiernamente-sí… ella misma me lo dijo-afirma las palabras de Yugi.

Apresurado a saber respuestas, Yugi levanta la mirada y encara a Yami-¿es verdad que ella se casará?

Yami lo mira confundido-¿con quién?…

-¡contigo!…-le dijo firmemente

-¿por qué?…-seguía sin entender las preguntas de Yugi.

Yugi, con un sonrojo infundado por los bellos ojos de Yami responde- ¡pero, ella vino hasta nuestra casa!…-confundido- ¡y, preguntó si yo quería ser su hijo!… ¡y dijo que tenía el derecho!…-contaba a Yami con algo de pena en sus palabras-pero yo la eché lejos…

-ya veo…

-lo siento…-baja la vista-si hubiera pensado en tu felicidad, me habría dado cuenta que no tengo el derecho de hacer eso…

-ya veo…-agrega seriedad a sus palabras-debí decirte antes…

-ah?…

-acerca de los secretos de tu nacimiento…-le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Tapándose los oídos baja la mirada-¡está bien!… yo ya lo sé-le da la espalda a Yami.

El joven quita las manos de los oídos del pequeño-así que por eso te has estado comportando extraño últimamente…-toma a Yugi en brazos y lo vuelve a sentar sobre sus piernas para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y no pudiera evadir su mirada-Valentine Mai…es tu madre…

-o.O ¿ah?…-Yugi entró en shock y negaba frenéticamente.

-¬¬ pero dijiste que ya lo sabías… ¿y sobre el hecho que es mi hermana mayor?

Yugi dejó de juguetear para poner completa atención a las palabras de Yami.

-Mai y yo perdimos a nuestros padres cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes, y ambos vivimos solos…-Yugi no podía evitar aún su rostro de sorpresa, pero aún así miraba y escuchaba atentamente a Yami-…usamos nuestra belleza natural a nuestro favor, e incluso sin padres, nos las arreglamos bien…pero justo cuando Mai estaba a punto de convertirse en una estrella… ella quedó embarazada… tomó la decisión de tener al bebé y criarlo…-mira a Yugi con cariño para luego regresar la vista hacia el cielo-…luego, llegó el ofrecimiento para un papel protagónico en Hollywood… entonces yo… que aún estaba en segundo año de secundaria, decidí criarte por mí mismo…-mira nuevamente a Yugi con ternura-de ese modo, ella tuvo su sueño de Hollywood, y yo crié a un pequeño y adorable bebé para comérmelo…-le acaricia la punta de la nariz mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Yugi se abrazó fuerte al pecho de Yami-cuando dices, ¡ya no es una broma!-Yami ríe de la adorable reacción de Yugi-pero si ella es mi madre… ¿entonces Kaiba-senpai es mi hermano mayor?-pregunta confundido.

-no… Seto-kun es el hijo del director con el que Mai se casó después… su padre falleció hace varios años.

La mirada de Yugi se notaba tranquila-_entonces…eso significa que Yami y yo no estamos completamente desemparentados-_sonríe para sí-_estoy entre preocupado y contento… es un sentimiento extraño_-los ojos de Yami observaban inquisitivamente las reacciones de Yugi-trabajaste muy duro por mí ¿verdad?-acaricia los cabellos de Yami-buen chico, buen chico… te pagaré de vuelta ¿ya?-deja de acariciarlo para verlo directamente a los ojos-cuando estés abuelito, yo te cambiaré los pañales, te cargaré en mi espalda y te abrazaré // …

Yami sonríe mientras se lanza sobre Yugi- ¿y qué tal si empiezas a hora, ah?

-¡oye!… me estás aplastando…-rezongaba Yugi bajo el cuerpo de Yami-…entonces…-mira los ojos de Yami perdiéndose en ellos-…está bien si estoy contigo para siempre ¿cierto?…

-por supuesto… me tengo que asegurar de que pagues tus deudas conmigo…

Y como único testigo, el bello árbol de cerezo, Yami y Yugi se besan como lo hacen en esas noches llenas de pasión, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, esta ocasión estaba llena de amor, sin dudas y sin vacilaciones.

-te amo, papá…-le dijo Yugi con voz inocente-…hazte cargo de mí por siempre ¿sí?…

-claro que sí…-responde seguro de sus sentimientos el joven actor-de hecho… empezaré ahora mismo…

La noche cayó lentamente sobre ellos dos, quienes se besaban, abrazaban, acariciaban y demostraban el amor puro que se tenían bajo aquel bello árbol de cerezo, y ahora las brillantes estrellas del firmamento, un cielo que sólo ellos dos podían ver de aquella manera especial, pues se tenían el uno al otro y daban todo el uno por el otro, arriesgando el todo por el todo en cada contacto y suave toque de sus cuerpos celestiales.

_FIN………_

_**- konnichiwa… espero les haya gustado mi primer one shot, U.U salió lindo creo yo… pero lo que cuenta realmente son sus reviews… **_

_**Este fic lo basé en los Ovas de "Papa to kiss in the Dark", serie por cierto que me fascinó, no tanto por la historia, sino por lo bello del dibujo, esos chicos eran bellísimos ¬… oh cielos…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el fic…**_

_**Creo que este fic está dedicado a aquellas personas que no son capaces de seguir adelante con sus sentimientos por miedo al que dirán o a prejuicios mal infundados, pero lo que en verdad cuenta es el verdadero amor, no importa cual sea, los únicos que no se equivocan por nada del mundo, son el corazón, Dios y las ¬¬ matemáticas…, todo sucede porque así es como debe de suceder, la vida no es una coincidencia… la vida es un milagro destinado… nada es nada… el todo tiene propósito, así que lo que se debe hacer es buscar a que parte del todo pertenecemos…**_

_**¬¬ ya me puse filosófica… - bueno… ese es mi mensaje… espero reviews… U.U ojala… besos a todos los lectores.**_

_**Yamielikai…**_


End file.
